doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Riruru
Riruru (リルル, alternative spelling: Lilulu, Lillele [Doko Demo Doa Scanlations]) is the key character of Doraemon Long Story Nobita and the Steel Troops. She was first introduced as a foreign girl Nobita met while he was picked up by Suneo and Jaien. Riruru is voiced by Yuriko Yamamoto in the original movie and Miyuki Sawashiro in the remake. Story Riruru come from the faraway robotic planet, Megaotopia, as one of the first scout unit to take over earth. She was tasked with transporting the war machine robot, Jill (which Doraemon and Nobita renamed him Zanda Claus). However, after all parts was transported, they disappeared. Riruru's search has lead her from the North Pole to Japan modern day. She has searched from Nobita's house to school and asked the Tokyo's residents but to no avail. On her way of searching the mountain, she rescued Nobita from Micross, Suneo and Gian new toy by tampered with it's electromagnetic curcuit because she heard that Nobita is in possession of a very large robot. This force Nobita to reveal the Mirror Pool secret to Riruru and bring her to Zanda Claus and return the robot to her. Riruru thanks Nobita and asks him two favors, to allow her to borrow the Mirror Pool and to keep today event as a secret which Nobita accepted. Using the Mirror Pool, Riruru was able to transport massive robot army in to the mirror world to use as a base for conquering earth. When the plan is accidently discovered by Nobita she promised to not harm him and ask him to join her in the world domination which he refused. During the escape from the mirror world, an explosion subsequently destroyed the Mirror Pool and sealed the gateway. When Nobita and Doraemon discovered the plan that Megaotopia prepared to strike earth, they formulated a plan with Gian and Suneo to change Zanda Claus's brain wave pattern to turn him into their ally. They then entered the mirror world which Shizuka later followed them that evening. Shizuka wandered at the mirror mountain and found Riruru. Riruru attempt to strangle her but is stopped when Micross attacked her. Shizuka then bring Riruru to her house and inform the gang when Nobita came to rescue her from one of the enemy soldier. Then she was revealed as the spy captain of the Robot Army who plan to conquer the Earth. Later, captured and healed by Doraemon's group, her heart has been captivated and she decided to stop the robot army. After traveling with Shizuka to the time when the robot planet was never planted, she disappeared due to the altered timeline. And she reborn as a robotlike angel, she let Nobita see her for last time before farewell. Gallery Riruru-1.jpg|link=File:Riruru-1.jpg liluluangel.PNG|Riruru farewelling Nobita in the ending. -RST-Raws- Doraemon The Movie 2011 - Nobita and the New Steel Troops ~Angel Wings~ (DVDRip 848x480 x264 AAC).mp4 005109938.jpg|Riruru's Light Beam attack. -RST-Raws- Doraemon The Movie 2011 - Nobita and the New Steel Troops ~Angel Wings~ (DVDRip 848x480 x264 AAC).mp4 005540701.jpg|Riruru in a bird cage. -RST-Raws- Doraemon The Movie 2011 - Nobita and the New Steel Troops ~Angel Wings~ (DVDRip 848x480 x264 AAC).mp4 001411910.jpg|Riruru's robotic appearance from the 2011 movie. -RST-Raws- Doraemon The Movie 2011 - Nobita and the New Steel Troops ~Angel Wings~ (DVDRip 848x480 x264 AAC).mp4 003214044.jpg|Riruru repairing Pippo. -RST-Raws- Doraemon The Movie 2011 - Nobita and the New Steel Troops ~Angel Wings~ (DVDRip 848x480 x264 AAC).mp4 003217172.jpg|Riruru in a flashback in the 2011 movie. ja:リルル zh-tw:莉露露 Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Robots Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Non-Human Characters